Between Love and Duty
by Brittanie Love
Summary: A battle ensues in Kyoto where Kaoru will be forced to make a decision the could have dire consequences. Will she make the right one and in time before tragedy engulfs her? Based during the Edo period.
1. Chapter 1: Gin-me no Akuma

Between Love and Duty: Gin-me no Akuma

* * *

The pale moon had perched itself high in the dark backdrop, illuminating the entire area. There was no need for a lantern to see. The crisp wind howled, making the dark shadows dance with one another. Tree branches swayed back and forth, creating the eerie creaking like bad joints in the elderly. Blood would be spilt tonight.

A man frantically darted through the thick brush. He stopped for a few seconds and debated in which direction to go. He didn't have time to ponder and just chose. Something was on the hunt for him and he was the prey. Seeing thick brush ahead, he hid underneath them and calmed his heaving breathing, stemming to hear any noises that might indicate he might have still been followed. Chirping crickets and the occasional rustling of leaves were all that were heard. He didn't want to take any chances and hunkered down for a while.

Time had passed and the man hadn't moved an inch, not wanting to give himself away. Ears strained to hear any type of movement while eyes moved in every direction to see if anyone were near. Once assuring himself that he was the only one in the area, he slowly rose from his hiding spot and was careful not to make too much noise.

A sudden chill coursed through his body, quickening his heart. It wasn't the cold that did it. His eyes widened when he heard the unsheathing of a sword behind him and he turned to look. He fell backward, fear gripping his body as his gaze trailed from tip of the katana to its holder. A raven-haired beauty with porcelain skin dressed in the Shinsengumi garb stood in front of him. What really struck fear in him were the haunting silver orbs that stared frighteningly down at him. They were eyes of a demon, a soulless assassin. This being was not human.

A name slipped between his lips, "Gin-me no Akuma." The katana swiftly lopped off the man's head, causing the it to roll to the side and the body to crumple to the ground. She flicked the crimson liquid from her weapon before resheathing it and disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

"Good work, Kamiya Kaoru. As expected from the squad captain of the first division." Tadashi Ichiro praised, smiling as he took a puff of his cigarette and let the smoke slither between his lips and curl in the air. The swordswoman gave a curt nod as her silver eyes took in the man. He was quite muscular and unusually tall for a japanese man with slicked black hair and almond eyes. He was third-in-command of the Shinsengumi dressed in a military uniform and the main person the members reported to.

Ichiro fingered through some documents that laid on the table before pausing to put out his cigarette and lighting another. He took a long drag, completely enjoying the burning in his lungs and exhaled a large smoke cloud. His gaze met with hers. "With you assassinating a top figure like Takanaka Enjo, there should be second thoughts among his associates about scheming to kill the shogunates or revolt in revenge. They would be completely idiotic to do that."

He straightened the papers into a neat pile and set them off to the side. Ichiro leaned back, relaxing as he took another drag. He waved her away. "Go and enjoy yourself a little bit. It'll be a few days before I fill you in on your next assignment."

Kaoru bowed slightly before leaving the room. She traveled down the long hallway where she passed a few subordinate members of her division who bowed low with respect. Unlike most leaders within the Shinsengumi, she was really the only one who treated her subordinates as people and with respect and not just lowly pawns who could be easily replaced with another. She nodded to them as she continued through the maze of hallways of the huge building. All other divisions were stationed in different areas of the city, usually not too far from each other in case they were attacked and needed help.

There were only fifteen members in her division due to her not trusting many others, but those men had proven their loyalty to her time and time again in battle. She, in turn, had also protected them with her life during those times. Her division did not really participate in regular patrols of the city due to their skills being needed in war and high profile assassinations. If they were needed due to a shortage in members, her second-in-command, Kanata Yuji, would lead the patrols. They were pretty much a mystery group that many in the Shinsengumi thought were nonexistent. Only her squad and a few higher-ups were residents in this building. Her room was clear across on the other side where all the maids were housed.

The swordswoman finally arrived to her room. Sliding the door behind her, she began undressing from her garb and changed into a light purple yukata. Kaoru neatly folded her uniform, where she planned to wash her clothing later. A knock came from her door where it slightly opened.

"Kamiya-sama, your bath is ready." A young woman's voice quietly spoke. The assassin slowly rose from her spot, gathering her swords and fully opened the door to find the young maiden bowing low to the ground. Kaoru's expression softened a little.

"Please don't call me that, Yumi-san. I've told you to call me Kaoru." She gently reprimanded. The girl cringed slightly and lowered herself even more to the ground. Kaoru sighed and shook her head, kneeling in front of her. Putting a hand on the girl's shoulder startled her where she briefly gazed at silver and her own green eyes widened.

"Kaoru will do, please." The assassin smiled a little, which seemed to relax the young maiden who returned her own. Even though she'd known this girl for a few years, she was still pretty skittish. Kaoru wondered if she was afraid of her.

"Yes...Kaoru-sama." Yumi tested the name change.

"Now, we're getting somewhere." She giggled a little before helping the petite girl stand. The thirteen year-old wore a simple pale kimono with the sleeves tied back and a piece of ribbon that held her light brown tendrils in place. A soft spot had grown for Yumi ever since she had rescued her from being raped and potentially killed by some yakuza members a few years back. They had murdered her parents because of a debt they couldn't pay back and had taken her for payment. Kaoru had offered her a place here and ever since then, Yumi has been serving the Shinsengumi.

"Just the usual, Yumi-san. Don't overwork yourself." Kaoru said as she exited the room and down a hallway toward the bath. She had appointed the girl herself to look after her room and such since she was the only one she trusted among the other maids who were very catty toward Yumi and jealous of the special treatment she gave to her. They knew better not to give the teenager any trouble or there would be consequences from the swordswoman that none wanted to face so all kept a distance from her. Even the men knew too.

* * *

It was early the next morning. The sun hadn't quite peered over the mountains, but there were a few streaks of various hues across the dark sky. A young man panted heavily, his breath forming in the crisp air as it escaped between his lips. Beads of sweat dampened his hot skin, instantly cooling him and soaking through his kimono. He could feel his heart thumping rapidly as the adrenaline flowed through his body.

His chocolate eyes darted in every direction, senses on high alert as he braced himself for the next attack. His hands turned pale as his grip tightened around the handle of his katana. His opponent was hiding somewhere in the wooded area. He strained to hear the slightest noise that would give away their position.

' _There!'_ He turned and swiftly blocked the attack. The clang of the two blades resounded through the area. He struggled a little, but began pushing back his opponent.

' _Got you!'_ He thought to himself as he grinned. Before he could do anything else, the person suddenly side stepped, causing him to stumble forward from the lack of countering force and delivered a swift kick to his side. He fell backward, clutching his ribs as pain radiated from the area and froze immediately when the person's sword was in front of his face.

"Do not get cocky and underestimate your opponent, even when they display the slightest of weakness and you think you may a chance at winning. That will get you killed, Hayato." Kaoru reprimanded as she sheathed her sword, her silver eyes gazing down at him.

"Yes, Kaoru-san." He sighed in defeat and took the hand she offered, helping him to his feet. The fourteen year-old had wanted to become a Shinsengumi member and wanted Kaoru to train him swordsmanship where he would be good enough to be in squad. He still had a ways to go.

"You are getting better though." She complimented, giving him a smile of approval.

"Really?!" Hayato excitedly asked, grinning from ear to ear. Kaoru nodded. They both turned at the sound of light clapping to see Yumi getting up from her spot and walk toward them, carrying a small lantern. Kaoru had taken the young woman with since Hayato wanted to show off his sword skills to her.

"That was great, Hayato-kun." Yumi smiled up at him, causing a slight blush to appear on his cheeks.

"Th-tha-thanks, Yumi-san." He stammered a little, looking away. This caused Kaoru to giggle a little.

Kaoru had found Takashi Hayato not too long after Yumi on a high traffic dirt road. He was ten at the time and people passed him like he didn't exist. Completely emaciated and barely clinging on, she carried him back to the Shinsengumi where she, with the help of Yumi, nourished him back to health. It took a while for him to be at full strength. The two teenagers had developed a special bond that seemed to recently blossom into something more. Even though she had known them for a few years, they were like her family and she would protect them with her life.

* * *

A few days had passed since her last assignment. Kaoru, Yumi, and Hayato were sitting around a table in her room. There were pieces of paper with calligraphy on them that laid in a neat pile in the center. Kaoru was teaching them how to read and write.

"Make a stroke downward and then curve up like this." She showed the two how to make a new character that they hadn't used before. Kaoru gave the brush back to Yumi where she and Hayato mimicked her.

"Good. You both are doing well." She complimented as she looked over their writing. "Now write a sentence using that word."

Kaoru sensed a presence at the door and gazed at it. "Yes?"

The older man didn't get a chance to knock. "Tadashi-sama would like to speak with you."

She turned to the two and spoke, "Continue without me. I will be back in about an hour."

They both nodded as she rose from her spot and gathered her weapons, sliding them through her sash where they hung at her hip. She slipped on her sandals and slid open the door where she found the man kneeling on the ground. He looked up and saw the hardened expression on her face where steely silver eyes gazed down at him. Fear ran through his body as goosebumps prickled his skin. He forced himself to look away and rose quickly, leading the way.

A few minutes had passed before they arrived to a room. Two guards standing outside immediately bowed when they saw the swordswoman. The older gentleman knelt on the ground and knocked.

"Tadashi-sama?"

"Come in." The other voice answered.

The man slid the door open, revealing a couple candles that dimly lit the room. Kaoru bowed slightly before entering and taking a seat at the table where he sat.

"How was your rest, Kamiya-san?"

"Fair." She answered.

"Good. Now, to get down to business." He placed a few documents in front of her where she thumbed through them, skimming over the writing. "As you've heard, half of the fifth division was taken out a few months ago while they were on patrol. Only one man survived long enough to give a brief description of what happened before succumbing to his wounds."

"A single samurai took out forty men?" Silver orbs raised to meet his, eyebrow quirked.

"Do I hear a hint of curiosity?" Ichiro grinned, taking a drag of his cigarette. "Apparently, this samurai is a member of the Ishin-Shishi. I did some investigating and asked around the smaller Shinsengumi divisions in Kyoto. It seems this person has made quite a name for himself here as being a ruthless killer."

A male's voice spoke from a dark corner of the room. "Hitokiri Battousai."

Kaoru's metallic gaze met gold, narrowing slightly. "Mibu no Okami."

"Hajime Saito. Only my enemies call me by that name, Gin-me no Akuma." A wolfish grin appeared on the man's lips. He lit a candle from where he sat. Saito was dressed in the Shinsengumi attire with his weapons resting next to him. His jet black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail with a headband tied around his head. "I've had a few encounters with him. Quite a skilled swordsman."

"Description?" She asked him. Kaoru and Saito did not like each other, but had mutual respect for one another for their sword skills and as equals.

"Blood-colored hair and a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. Hard to miss him." He answered.

Ichiro chimed in. "Himura Kenshin is his name. From what I've heard, he's become the Ishin-shishi's top assassin."

"And you just want me to kill him?"

"Not for a while." Ichiro took a long drag of his cigarette and exhaled, flicking the excess ashes into a little dish. "Your assignment is to infiltrate the Ishin-shishi and gather information on what they are exactly planning. There are rumors going around on what their next moves might be, but I want to know exactly what their plans are in detail before I begin proper planning. You will make daily reports throughout your stay there. I want you to get close to the Battousai and watch him to see if he has any weaknesses, which I'm sure he does. He should be less wary of a woman than a man and there are only a select few within the Shinsengumi that know who you really are. No outside sources really know your true appearance other than those lovely eyes of yours. I'd like to make a big dent in the Ishin-shishi by killing the Hitokiri Battousai, their leader and hopefully the rest of members. But, we'll make preparations for that later. "

"How long am I expected to stay within the Ishin-shishi?"

"It will be for a while. I want you to earn their trust so you. I know you will complete your assignment flawlessly as usual." Ichiro stabbed the cigarette into the container and lit another one. "You won't have to worry about Hayato and Yumi. They will stay with my wife and I during your time away."

Kaoru didn't want those two away from her, but she couldn't possibly bring them along due to them being a liability. She had to focus on her duty. "Thank you, Tadashi-san."

"Hajime-san will be relaying your reports to me once he receives them from you. Please prepare the next couple days." Ichiro flicked the excess ashes from his smoke. "Now, let's get into more detail about this assignment."

Hey peeps! I know it has been FOREVER since I've written something on fanfiction. I'm just starting to get back into writing and I have missed it dearly. I am writing the next chapter I'm typing this and should be posted within a week or less. It's just the hard part of starting and when I do, more ideas will pop in my head and can create more chapters a week. I hope you enjoyed reading. Until next chapter!

Brittanie

P.S.- Gin-me no Akuma means silver-eyed demon and Mibu no Okami mean the wolf of Mibu.


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye

Between Love and Duty: Goodbye

Two days days had passed since the female assassin was informed of her next mission. She'd taken the time to make preparations before she would leave. Kaoru had taken Hayato and Yumi out to the market place to get supplies and bought clothing for them for the winter that was to come. She'd shown them a quaint, little house hidden away in a secluded, wooded area that she'd purchased a while back just in case of an emergency. It was about a whole day's walk from Kyoto to the outskirts where it was located. The little group stocked up the home with bags of rice and other essential things like cookware, futons and thick blankets, and cut wood.

Kaoru showed them around the area of a river, not too far from the house, was where they could fish and do some trapping for rabbits and such. She had very little time, but she taught them how to do things for themselves to survive the harsh winter. Hayato had asked why she was doing all this for them and she'd answered that it was just in case something were to happen to her and chaos broke out that he and Yumi were to escape to the house where they would be able to live for a while. She'd gone over the plan with them, if that time were to come where they needed to escape, a few times to make sure it was ingrained and even wrote it out in case the two had forgotten something. She'd also given them all the money she ever saved over the years to hold them for sometime. Kaoru was all about preparing and having backup plans.

They'd returned back to the city where she and the younger teenagers packed their belongings and straightened their rooms. It was late afternoon once they were done and they met with Ichiro, who waited in a carriage outside of the building and made their way to his home. Not a word was said during the ride. Kaoru glanced across from her where the two sat. Hayato stared out the window while Yumi gazed down at her hands. Neither of them spoken a word to her since they'd gotten back from their trip to the little house. Something very small stirred in her that she quickly suppressed and returned her silver eyes to stare out the window again.

Upon their arrival, they were greeted by three women standing outside the gate. Ichiro was the first to get out of the vehicle and went up to the one dressed in a very beautiful, dark blue kimono embroidered with multicolored butterflies and gave the raven-haired woman a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Hello, dear." Her honey-colored colored eyes were filled with love for her husband, smiling up at him. The couple switched to the group that had gotten out off the carriage.

"Asane, my wife. These are the two youngsters that will be staying with us for a while, Hayato and Yumi. This is their caretaker, Kaoru-san." Ichiro introduced them to one another where they all bowed.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm very happy that you will be staying with us. We don't get much company." His wife smiled genuinely and motioned for the other two women dressed in simple light pink kimonos to help with carrying their belongings.

"I'm very sorry for intruding." Kaoru apologized, bowing once more.

"No, not at all." Asane waved away her apology. "When Ichiro told me about it, I was very excited. This house can become very lonely when my husband leaves for days to weeks. It will be nice to have company other than the housemaids."

"We should get inside. It's starting to get cold." He suggested, putting an arm around his wife's shoulders and nudge her in the direction of the gate entrance as the rest of the group followed.

For the rest of the evening, they were taken on a tour of the house and Yumi and Hayato were shown their rooms where they placed their belongings. Afterward, they all sat around a table on tatami mats and were served quite a bit of delicious food. The mood of the two teenagers seemed to lift a little at the sight of a good meal and conversation.

* * *

Outside the sky had darkened as the sun disappeared and the air grew crisper. Kaoru stood beyond the gate where Ichiro, his wife, Hayato and Yumi saw her off. The lanterns that hung on the fence dimly lit the small area.

"Thank you again for taking care of them." Kaoru bowed.

"It's our pleasure to." Asane smiled and rubbed her arms, looking up at the starry sky. "It's gotten chillier out here."

Ichiro placed an arm around her shoulders and looked down at her lovingly. "We should be getting inside before you catch a cold." He switched his gaze to the raven-haired samurai and nodded. "Have a safe journey and I look forward to your reports."

With that, the couple left the little group outside to say their goodbyes. No one spoke. Her metallic eyes watched the two in front of her. Their heads hung low. Kaoru decided break to break the silence.

"You two behave and listen to them. Take care of one another. Remember if anything were to happen to me, do exactly as I planned. I have left the instructions among your luggage in case you forget something." They didn't say anything or move. Kaoru sighed, not getting a response. A small ache began budding in her chest. She shook her head, not wanting the unwanted feelings to grow any further. "I'll be off."

Before Kaoru turned to go, Yumi launched herself at her, arms circling around Kaoru's waist and burying her head in the woman's kimono. The swordswoman was completely caught off guard and stood there stunned, looking down at the quietly, sobbing girl. It wasn't like Yumi to be emotional and she always thought that the girl was somewhat afraid of her. Hayato struggled with himself to keep his composure, but to no avail. He, too, quickly encircled his arms around the girls and joined in Yumi's crying.

Kaoru just stood there completely frozen, not knowing what to say or do as the faint feelings overwhelmed her. She'd never really been affectionate towards them as she always kept somewhat of a distance from them and been afraid of completely opening up to the two even though the little group had formed a bond.

Her expression softened and she put her arms around their shaking shoulders. This action caused the younger teenagers to tighten their hold on her and that made Kaoru do the same as she crushed them to her body. She closed her eyes at the feel of stinging tears. This was her little family and she wanted to make sure that they were taken care of in case anything were to happen. She let herself completely open up, but just only for this moment. Kaoru buried her head between theirs, feeling their tears slide down her cheeks as hers followed suit.

They stayed like that for a little while before Kaoru collected herself and gently pulled away, but keeping each hand resting on their shoulders. She closed her eyes, breathing in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, calming her emotions. The woman opened them to gaze down at the two and smiled as they wiped their tears away.

Hayato was the first to gather himself and looked up at her expecting to see silver eyes but were greeted with a deep blue haze. His eyes widened as well as Yumi's.

"What's the matter?" Kaoru asked, somewhat alarmed by their reaction.

"Your eyes! Their blue now!" Hayato exclaimed, pointing at her face. Yumi nodded in agreement.

Kaoru giggled at their surprised expressions. "They are my original color."

"They're beautiful." Yumi spoke, awe laced in her voice.

"Alright, you two. Quit ogling my eyeballs, creepies." She smiled as they shook out of their transfixed gazes. Kaoru was going to miss them dearly.

"I have to be on my way." Her tone changed to a more serious note. "You have to take care of one another while I'm gone and follow the instructions that I've left if anything were to happen to me. Remember to not get careless." She gave the boy's shoulder a squeeze. "Hayato, protect Yumi and remember your training. Keep practicing what I've taught you."

Blue eyes switched to the girl, giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze too. "Yumi, you do the same well. Also, keep him out of trouble as he tends to get into a lot of it when I'm not around." Her voice teased, making the girl giggle as she looked up at the blushing boy.

"I don't get into trouble. Hmph!" He crossed his arms and looked away embarrassingly. The girls chuckled at his little temper.

After a few minutes, the group became quiet and the somber mood returned. There was an awkward silence among until Kaoru broke it. "Get inside before you two catch a cold. I must be on my way."

The younger two quickly embraced her, burying their faces into her kimono once more. Kaoru didn't hesitate this time and hugged them with equal fervor. A few moments passed before she pulled away and smiled sadly at their torn expressions.

"I will send letters to keep you posted on what is going on. You do the same for me too, okay?" They nodded in agreement and she gave their shoulders a final squeeze as she took a few steps away from them. "I promise to come back for you two. Now go inside." She gently nudged them inside the gate where Ichiro stood a little ways at the front of the house. Kaoru bowed once more to him and he nodded, cigarette in hand. She switched her gaze to Hayato and Yumi.

"I'll be off then." She adjusted her little pack that hung around her back and turned around.

"Have a safe trip, Kaoru-san." Yumi sadly spoke.

"Yeah, be careful. Remember to keep your promise." Hayato's tone was serious, his expression mixed with worry and fear.

Kaoru nodded, giving them a faint smile. With that, she continued down the dirt road. Yumi and Hayato watched as her figure was slowly enveloped by the darkness. Hayato placed a hand on Yumi's, causing her to gaze up at him. He gave a small, reassuring smile to her which she returned before turning their attention back to where Kaoru disappeared. They did not what the future held, but all they could do was wait for her to return to them as she had promised. They closed the door behind them, unaware of the events that were to unfold.

* * *

Okay, so I said it would be maybe a week before I would post another chapter but this story is inspiring ideas into chapters. I'm already working on the third chapter and should be posted soon. Thanks for reading!

Brittanie


	3. Chapter 3: Hitokiri Battousai

Between Love and Duty: Hitokiri Battousai

* * *

It'd been a few hours since she'd left Hayato and Yumi and the ache of having to leave them was still there, wound up in a tight ball in her chest that hadn't dulled at all. The need to go back and retrieve them so they all could live in the house and wait until everything in Kyoto settled down gnawed at her. But, she knew peace wouldn't come when there were constant wars happening everywhere and innocent people died because of it. The woman had to continue on to help bring this chaos to a stop where the two younger teenagers could live without fear.

Kaoru made her way through the city, effortlessly dodging the people that bustled through the streets. Ichiro wasn't able to give an exact location on where the hideout would be, but he had read reports of more recent encounters between the two groups in a certain prefecture of Kyoto. He had a hunch it would be in that area and it was up to Kaoru to find it.

As she continued deeper, the buildings started to become more decrepit and in close proximity to each other. Trash lay strewn everywhere and those without shelter picked through the garbage, looking for their next meal or begged for money. There were sounds of moans and screams along with laughter that came from the many brothels that lined the narrow streets. Men chatted up with scantily dressed women who were looking to perform services for money. Yakuza thugs roamed their claimed areas of the prefecture, making their presence known to outside members. These were the many slums of Kyoto that dotted throughout the city.

Kaoru earned a few dirty looks from women as men whistled at her. She paid no mind to them as a few men came up to try and talk to her, but carried on like they didn't exist. A couple yakuza thugs spotted her and decided to follow. She continued her easy pace, fully aware she was being followed. It didn't take long before the men got tired of trailing behind her. They caught up to where the five men surrounded her, bringing Kaoru to a halt.

The man, that seemed to be the leader of the group, stepped forward, grinning down at her spoke, "Hey there pretty lady. I don't think I've seen you around here before. Are you lost?"

Kaoru smiled sweetly, putting on a facade. "No, I'm not lost. I'm on my way to somewhere important. Excuse me, please." She took a step forward, but the guy blocked her.

He lifted her chin, his disgusting sausage fingers caressing her face. "What's the hurry, love? We can go and have a little fun." His rancid breath made her stomach curl, but her expression didn't change. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted two Shinsengumi members turn a corner. That was her chance to find their hideout without aimlessly wandering for hours. She had to quickly get away and follow them.

She backed away a little from his hold, still smiling. "We'll have some fun. Follow me."

Kaoru motioned to an empty alleyway where the group happily followed. She didn't want to make a scene out in the open. It wasn't long until they reached a dead end and she turned to face them. She reached into her light blue kimono. The men became excited, waiting for her to undress. Their expressions turned to horror as the female unsheathed a katana from within the clothing and the blue orbs were engulfed by a metallic hue. This woman was not human, but a demon. That was last image they saw before Kaoru swiftly dispatched them using her god-like speed. Not a sound was heard other than their bodies softly crumpling to the ground. Kaoru flicked the blood off her blade before resheathing it in her kimono.

The female assassin gracefully leapt onto a roof to get a better vantage point. Her silver eyes scanned the area, looking for the men from earlier. Finally spotting them, Kaoru leapt from one building to another, careful to not to make any noise until she was close enough where she saw them enter a building. Eyes roamed the surrounding area as her senses fanned to feel if anyone were near. When she deemed it safe, Kaoru landed on the ground and straightened her kimono.

The raven-haired beauty approached the inconspicuous building. It was somewhat in better shape than the others she'd seen and larger. A small sign hung that said 'inn'. She wasn't sure if this was the Ishin-shishi's hideout, but the only way to rule it out was to go in. Kaoru sighed, her blue hue returning as she lightly knocked on the door. A small opening slid to reveal a pair of eyes looking down at her.

"What?" A male gruffly questioned.

"Please, I need a room to stay in for the night. I became lost and need rest." Kaoru put on a facade of a scared and innocent girl.

Beady eyes looked her up and down and paused on her face before closing the opening. She could hear locks being undone and the door opened to reveal a huge man that easily filled the doorway. He looked around behind her, eyes wary of anything suspicious. When he was satisfied it was just her, he stepped to the side, allowing her to proceed.

"Thank you." Kaoru spoke politely, slightly bowing as she entered the establishment. The man closed the door and redid the locks, taking his place in front of the entrance with arms crossed.

An older, pudgy woman dressed in a striped kimono came forward, a scowl permanently marring her face. "Can I help you?"

"Um...do you have a room I could use for the night?" Kaoru asked, fidgeting with her fingers and acted as if she were a little scared.

"This way." The samurai followed behind, going up a flight of stairs and down a hallway. Kaoru's eyes assessed everything she passed by, hoping to find anything that would give any clue this would be the group's hideout. Most of the rooms that they went by had the doors shut, but a few of them had soft light that flickered, illuminating the shadows of the occupants inside. Moans and laughter echoed through the rice paper doors. Trays of empty dishes sat outside the hallway, waiting to be picked up by the workers.

The hefty woman came to a stop, cursing underneath her breath and closed a sliding door. "Damn idiots."

Kaoru had caught a glimpse of a staircase that led to another floor and made a mental note of it to explore it later. They continued, turning a corner and sauntered down another corridor where the woman turned around and pointed to an empty room. The young woman bowed, thanking the older one. The innkeeper didn't say a word and left.

Kaoru stepped inside, sliding the door behind her. Blue eyes adjusted themselves to the darkness and noted the small room had a futon folded haphazardly in the corner and a single lamp resting on top of it. The air was stale and musty. She went over to the other side and slid a window open, welcoming the crisp air into the room. Taking her katana and wakizashi from within her kimono, she settled in a sitting position and rested the weapons against her shoulder. This was how she slept for years. Even when she had her own bedding back at the Shinsengumi building, she never used it because she'd trained herself to be a light sleeper due to almost being killed a number of times while she slept. It was just habit.

Azure orbs looked up at the moon that hung high, becoming somber as her thoughts went towards Hayato and Yumi. _'I hope they're getting rest.'_ She wondered to herself as she pulled her gaze away and closed her eyes. Kaoru needed to get some rest. Tomorrow she would begin.

* * *

The next morning, Kaoru went to find the innkeeper. She took the path from last night back downstairs where the older woman was counting money. Brown eyes glanced up where a figure blocked her lighting.

"Are you here to pay now?" She asked, her voice raspy. The cause of the sound lay in a small pile of cigarettes in a dish.

"I'm very sorry, but I don't have any money to pay for my room." Kaoru apologized and bowed low. That wasn't the case at all.

"What?!" A pudgy fist slammed on the table.

The younger woman kneeled on the ground, clasping her hands together as she begged. "Please, let me work here. I can cook and clean. I've been looking for work to earn money and need a place to stay."

"Why, you little…!" The innkeeper paused, her mind thinking. She could use another body to help out since she was short staffed. Her eyes narrowed as she gazed into Kaoru's desperate ones. _'Blue eyes. Water runs through this one. A rare quality and this girl is quite a beauty. I could make more money.'_ The older woman thought to herself, rubbing her chin. Her temper lowered at the nice thought.

"Fine! You may work to pay off your debt, but will stay here and continue to do it. The room you stayed in is yours and meals will be included. You won't earn any money, but earning to live here. Understood?"

"Yes, thank you!" Kaoru let the relief in her voice be heard.

"Good. You may call me, Yua-sama. Now what is your name?" The older woman settled back onto her tatami mat and took her spectacles, that hung on her nose off, setting them on the table.

"Kaoru." The young woman answered.

"Well, Kaoru, let us put you to work then. You will be given a kimono to wear while working here. I have a few stored away in the back. Follow me." Yua rose from her seat and motioned for Kaoru to follow. For the rest of the day, the assassin hustled around cleaning dirty rooms and laundry and helped cooked meals for the customers.

* * *

It was early evening by the time Kaoru was able to sit down. There was a little room tucked away behind the kitchen area where the inn workers took breaks and ate their meals. She was thankful to be the only one there as she quietly ate her rice and fried fish and collected her thoughts of the day.

Yua had given her a quick tour around the inn of the kitchen, laundry area, the little break room she was in now, and the second floor where her room was. She'd been to the third floor to take care of a few rooms which were bigger and better well kept. That meant more money to stay in them. Kaoru hadn't sensed any swordsman in those rooms. She became disappointed when she went to explore the secret staircase she'd seen last night when the innkeeper slid the door closed. It ended it up being an extra storage area. There had to be more floors. The building was taller than it looked from outside.

' _Maybe the Ishin-shishi members from yesterday just stayed here for the night after patrolling.'_ She thought to herself. If that were the case, then Kaoru would have to leave here to continue searching. That would cause delay in her mission and even more time away from Hayato and Yumi.

"Kaoru! Your break is over! I need you to help with serving food and drinks!" Yua's raspy tone yelled, abruptly pulling the woman out of her thoughts.

"Yes, Yua-sama!" Kaoru answered. Blue turned steely for a fraction of a second, irritated with the innkeeper.

' _Damn old hag.'_ She growled in her head. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she rose from her seat, set her dishes into a wash bin and went to the kitchen where Yua was helping with setting the trays with an assortment of foods and drinks. Kaoru and two other women, along with the innkeeper, took the trays up the second and third floor and hurriedly rounded a corner where Yua knocked a pattern on a hidden door. It opened, revealing a man dressed in a gi and hakama with a sword attached tied to his side.

The male samurai nodded and stepped to the side, allowing the small group to pass and continue up another flight of stairs. Kaoru made sure her ki was suppressed as she sensed others that varied from low to high. They arrived to a paper rice door where Yua and the others knelt on the floor. The older woman knocked again and it slid open to a great room with men sitting at tables that'd been put together to form a huge square. There were about twenty of them chatting with one another. Azure swiftly scanned all of them, hoping to find one with the description Saito had spoken of, but none matched.

"Yua-san! Come in!" One man called and the women entered, setting the dishes on the tables. The older woman scurried with her trays toward the one who called her. Kaoru glanced up as the man and innkeeper smiled to one another as she placed his food in front of him. They both looked at her and Yua motioned for the raven-haired woman to come where they were.

"Katsura-san, this is my newest employee, Kaoru. She is quite a beauty, is she not?" She pulled Kaoru down to the floor and knelt next to them.

"Yes, she is and blue eyes someone could get lost in." Brown eyes gazed at her, taking in the sight. A slight blush dusted her cheeks that made him burst out laughing. "And shy as well. It is a pleasure to meet you, Kaoru-san. I'm Katsura Kogoro." He held up his empty cup. "Please, pour my sake?"

Kaoru obliged, gracefully tipping the bottle and poured the sweet liquid until it was almost full. He threw his head back, drinking the sake and motioned for it to be filled again. Yua poured the next one and he guzzled it before setting his cup down and started eating.

"So, Kaoru-san, how did you end up in this part of the city?" Kogoro asked, plucking a piece of fish into his mouth.

"I became lost and ended up here in this area. I was looking for work and Yua-sama offered me work and boarding here." Kaoru explained and smiled.

The man switched his gaze to Yua and smiled genuinely. "You're very kind, Yua-san."

She blushed furiously and giggled, waving at him. "Oh, Katsura-san."

' _Gross.'_ Kaoru gagged internally.

"We will be back with more food and drinks." Yua announced, quickly rising and grabbed the maiden's arm as she gathered the other women.

Within a few minutes, they returned with full trays once more and distributed the dishes on the tables. Chatter and laughter filled the large room. Kaoru socialized and poured drinks, keeping up her facade. She figured this group was just having a good time and had nothing to do with the Ishin-shishi. The men she'd seen last night weren't among the group either. The female assassin pushed down the disappointment that had grown. She would take her leave once she returned to her room to change back into the kimono and gather her belongings to start the search again. With all the noise happening and being engrossed with pouring drinks and chatter, she didn't notice a door slide open until Katsura yelled over the chaos.

"Ah, there you are, Himura-san! We've been waiting for you!" Kogoro greeted the person with a smile.

Kaoru froze. _'Himura?'_ She turned to look up behind her, eyes widening a fraction as she took in his appearance. ' _Crimson-colored hair. Cross-shaped scar on his left cheek.'_ Her heart skipped a beat when his piercing, amber eyes rested on her blue ones, causing her breath to hitch.

' _Hitokiri Battousai!'_

* * *

Yay! Another chapter done. I'm sorry if it's a little slow going, but I promise it will soon get better. Patience is key. Until next time!

Brittanie


	4. Chapter 4: Reaction

Between Love and Duty: Reaction

* * *

It seemed like an eternity before amber eyes broke away from each other's gaze when Katsura called him over to take a seat next to him. Kaoru watched as the redhead sat as Yua placed a bowl of rice and a few fried fish in front of him. The young maiden quickly turned away as he glanced at her, a faint hue of pink dusting her cheeks as she placed a fisted hand to her beating heart. She earned a couple looks from a few men that she'd been serving before the samurai arrived. Kaoru smiled sweetly at them and continued chatting.

A few minutes had passed and just when she'd regained her composure, the innkeeper called to her.

"Kaoru, come over here and pour Katsura-san and Himura-san some sake!"

She stiffened, but pardoned herself from the others and quickly shuffled to the other side of the tables. Yua handed her a bottle as the older woman went to tend to the other men. Kaoru filled Katsura's cup first and thanked her. While he downed his drink, she scooted over to the redhead as he held up his cup to her and leaned over to gracefully pour his. Her nose caught the scent of sandalwood on him. She closed her eyes, breathing in the wonderful smell and immediately caught herself. Her face flushed pink as she fumbled a little with sake bottle and set on the table, looking down at her hands. The Battousai paused the cup to his lips, glancing at her with a quirked eyebrow.

Yua had seen the girl's flushed face and gone over to pour sake for Katsura. "You may retire for the night, Kaoru. You've earned your rest."

Kaoru was actually thankful for the old woman and smiled as she bowed. "I apologize for leaving. I feel a little under the weather."

"Thank you for your company, Kaoru-san. We hope you feel better and hope to see you again soon. Isn't that right, Kenshin?" Katsura hiccuped, face downing a pink hue from the sake and patted the redhead on the back which earned a glare from him, but the drunk man just laughed.

Kaoru giggled. She rose, which made Kenshin turn his gaze toward her. The woman bowed once more and he nodded, watching her as she turned around and disappeared beyond the door.

* * *

Kaoru slid the door to her room behind her, slightly leaning against it. Her face was still flushed. She clutched her hands to her chest, trying to ease her thumping heart.

' _What's wrong with me?'_ She wondered, cupping a warm cheek. Never had she felt this way before. No man had ever affected her, except this one. There was something about him that intrigued her, but why would she be feeling this way just by looking at him and even after a ten minute encounter? She shook her head, trying to clear her mind and calm herself.

' _I have been working all day. I must not be feeling well and need rest.'_ Kaoru settled on that. She changed into a yukata she'd received from Yua earlier today and went to one corner of the room where she removed her swords from behind a wooden panel. She discovered it the night before and it happened to be a great hiding spot for her weapons. The maiden settled against the wall in her usual position and closed her eyes.

* * *

The female assassin had been sent by Yua to go to the marketplace to go shopping. It was about midday and it was getting colder as each day passed. Kaoru examined some vegetables. She picked one up, checking the weight and inspecting the color until she put it down and did it to another. After a few minutes, she finally decided on a few and gave the woman selling them a few coins and bowed before leaving to go to another stand that had fish.

"Any progress?" A man quietly asked, not making any eye contact as he moved some fish around, inspecting a few here and there.

"No." Kaoru answered, careful to keep her voice low and examined the day's catch. "I have not seen the Battousai since that night. Any encounters with him from the other members?"

"Not at all. I have been patrolling the areas where I've seen him the most and nothing yet." Saito's gold eyes narrowed a fraction as he held up a fish and shook his head before putting it back. "Do you know if that is the Ishin-shishi hideout?"

"I'm not sure. I need a little bit more time to confirm. Give my regards to Tadashi-san." Kaoru cautiously glanced around the crowd, doing a quick sweep of any nosey eyes before quickly exchanging folded papers with Saito as he passed by. She watched as he blended into the crowd and continued shopping.

It'd been about a month since Kaoru arrived at the inn. She continued to work there with cleaning rooms, laundry, and cooking. After the night she'd seen the Battousai, there were only a few encounters with the men, but nothing important since she would just pass by them in the hallways once in a while. She hadn't seen the red-headed assassin since that night and the group hadn't had another gathering.

The sun was creeping behind the mountains by the time she'd finished in the marketplace. Kaoru decided she wanted to take a little break and turned a different corner that lead to a less crowded area, following down a small trail until ending up next to a small creek. The woman went through a small patch of bushes where she found a sitting area in the grass and set her goods down before taking a seat. She took out the paper she received from Satio and unfolded it. Her anxious eyes read over the content. It was a letter from Hayato and Yumi. This was the third one from them. They both had taken turns writing their own message.

The letter read that everything was going okay and they were both adjusting to living with Ichiro and his wife. Asane continued teaching them how to read and write and how Hayato kept up his training. Yumi's written part came up and read about how Hayato had gotten beat up by the maids because he'd gone to the wrong bath area and seen them naked. Kaoru quirked an eyebrow as she continued reading and adjusted the paper, rotating it and holding it away from her. A few sentences had been scribbled out and it looked like Hayato's writing replaced Yumi's crossed out sentences and then a few smears occurred on the paper where it continued with Yumi's writing.

Kaoru giggled to herself. She figured Hayato had seen what Yumi had written and tried changing it saying it wasn't true. The woman could picture them arguing over what was written and struggling over the writing brush that made the smears on the paper.

' _I told Yumi he would get into trouble.'_ She smiled, shaking her head as she read that Hayato had gotten a black eye from the women beating him. Towards the end of the letter, they'd written how much they missed her and hope she was well and how they couldn't wait until everything was done so they all could be together again.

' _I miss you guys too.'_ A tear slid down her cheek and a hand wiped it away. Her chest felt tight as emotions blossomed. It was like this every time she read a letter from them. She carefully folded the paper and hid it away in her kimono and leaned against a tree as her blue eyes gazed up at the now dark sky, sighing heavily.

' _Maybe…'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by shouting.

"Where did he go?!"

There was a pause.

"There he is!" Another man yelled. "Get the Battousai!"

' _Battousai?!'_ Kaoru swiftly, but quietly ran up the small hill, keeping low and peered through the bushes. She saw the red-haired samurai, dressed in a dark blue gi and white hakama, stumble, struggling to keep upright as he turned to face the group of men of ten running toward him. One hand cupped his side as the other held his katana.

"The poison must be finally taking effect!"

' _Poison?!'_ Her eyes widened as he went down on one knee, his breathing heavy. Blue orbs switched to the group nearing him. Without even thinking, she dashed toward where he was.

"Himura-san!" Kaoru called, earning a surprised look as she neared him.

It took a moment before he recognized her. "You're from the inn." Amber narrowed dangerously as he turned to the group of men while struggling to rise to his feet. "You must get out of here! It's too dangerous!"

' _This isn't good. If I do anything, then he'll become suspicious of me, but if I don't, he'll be killed!'_ Kaoru bit her lip, debating. Her swords were back in the room. He fell to one knee and she reached out to help him, but hesitated. The group surrounded the pair.

"Thought you could get away, didn't you, Battousai?" The leader of the group stepped forward, wearing a murderous smile with a sword in hand. Kaoru noted they weren't from the Shinsengumi. She didn't know exactly who they were, but a few were dressed in ninja outfits.

Kaoru bent forward, whispering against Kenshin's ear, the warmth giving him goosebumps which made his body stiffen. "Please, Himura-san, let me borrow your sword."

"No, you…," he stopped when amber eyes glanced to see her face next to his. She was looking straight ahead, but her eyes had turned to a steely blue and her expression had hardened. Her hand gently slipped the hilt from his grasp. He watched her rise and put her body between him and the group. She had to get rid of them quickly.

"Oh, look guys! The Battousai's woman thinks she can take us on." The leader laughed and others joined. "Try to defeat us."

The men saw the metallic engulf the blue that had once been there and before they could react, she swiftly ran through the group and sliced their bodies. Kenshin watched her, completely stunned at the speed and skill she had displayed. Within a few seconds, bodies crumpled to the ground, blood pooling from them. She turned, throwing the sword into the branches of a tree where a man fell to the ground, the blade lodged in his head. In his hands were a hollowed out bamboo shoot and a poisoned dart in the other.

Kaoru went over to draw the sword from its victim and rummaged through a little pack around his waist. There, she found what Kenshin had been poisoned with and the antidote too. She flicked the crimson away from the blade and put the items into her kimono.

Her attention turned to the samurai that'd collapsed to the ground. _'Shit!'_ Kaoru cursed to herself as she ran toward his body and saw scarlet liquid pooling from his side. Carefully turning him over, she shook him gently, trying to wake him. "Himura-san! You have to stay awake!" Amber eyes opened slightly, seeing worried blue eyes gazing down at him before darkness engulfed him.

* * *

 _It was snowing._

 _A woman stood in the middle of the white backdrop. She wore a light, cream-colored kimono with red fabric tucked into it and a black obi tied around her waist. A purple shawl hung over her arms and her raven hair was pulled back into a low ponytail with bangs that framed her delicate face. A small smile crossed her lips, but never reached her somber brown eyes._

 _Kenshin blinked. The woman was now covered in blood, lying in his arms with a huge wound on her right shoulder that gushed, staining the snow. A scent of white plum blossoms mixed with an irony smell filled his nose. Tears welled in her eyes as she looked up lovingly at him and reached up to touch his scarred cheek, but her hand never made it. It fell to the ground as her life slipped away. Violet eyes stared in anguish as his tears mixed with blood fell._

" _Tomoe!"_

Something cool and damp gently dabbed at his face. His eyes slightly opened, his vision blurry as he turned to the figure above. An image of the woman from his dream appeared, looking down at him. _'Tomoe.'_ He thought to himself and expected the scent of white plum blossoms, but there was the smell of sweet jasmine instead. His heart skipped a bit.

Amber eyes shot open and with blinding speed unsheathed his katana, grabbing the front of Kaoru's kimono and thrusting her against a wall with the blade on her throat. She'd been surprised by the way he moved. Furious amber eyes met stunned blue ones as he breathed raggedly.

"Himura-san, please calm down. You're running a high fever." Kaoru gently spoke, trying to focus his attention. Without making any sudden movements, her hand slowly came up, fingers enclosing around the sharp metal and eased it away from her neck. She didn't wince as the blade pierced her palm. It took a few seconds for the wild look in his eyes to dissipate and lowered his weapon.

"Where am I?!" He demanded, looking around the room and noted the dark room was lit by a single candle.

"We're in my room, back in the inn." She answered quietly. She noticed his scar dripping blood and unconsciously reached up to touch it, only to be caught by his hand.

"Your scar is bleeding." She said, her face taking on a pink hue as she looked away, feeling the warmth of his calloused hand. His other touched his cheek and felt the warm liquid. Amber eyes narrowed a fraction at his red painted fingers. A sharp pain shot through his body, causing him to hiss as he placed his bloodied fingers on his wound and looked down to see linen bandages wrapped around his abdomen.

"You did this?" Kenshin asked, running a hand over the wrappings. Kaoru nodded, her face still flushed. She cleared her throat and looked down at their hands. He gently let go of her wrist and slowly made his way back to the futon, taking a seat where he cleaned his sword of the blood and resheathed it. He watched as she grabbed some linen for her bleeding hand.

"Let me do it." Kenshin took her wrist.

"No, don't worry about it. I can do it." Kaoru smiled, trying to tug away her hand which only earned her a glare from him. She instantly stopped when blue met amber, silencing her protests. He dabbed a damp cloth on her palm, cleaning the wound of blood. Once satisfied, Kenshin began wrapping the linen around her hand, noting a few callouses marring her skin. He tied the end pieces together and let go of her hand. She felt a pang of disappointment, missing his warmth on her skin.

"I'm sorry for what I did." He apologized, indicating her hand.

"This is nothing but a scratch. It's not your fault. You were delusional from the fever. I've had worse." Kaoru grinned, assuring him as she took her turn to clean his bloodied cheek with a clean cloth which she felt his body stiffen from the action. She quickly covered it with a sticky bandage.

There was an awkward pause until he spoke, "Thank you, for what you did."

Kaoru was kind of taken aback by the sincerity in his voice, but it was his softened expression that made her blush and look away for a moment and glance back at him. "You're welcome."

"Why-,' Kenshin was interrupted by a knock on the door, his eyes hardening as the person behind the screen slid it open.

"Katsura-san." The assassin nodded, acknowledging the person as they took a seat next to Kaoru.

"Himura-san, how are you feeling?" He looked at the redhead worriedly as he handed him a cup of hot tea.

"Better. Thank you." Kenshin gratefully accepted the drink, blowing at the hot liquid.

"You had me worried." Kogoro placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. "We are lucky she is here."

Kenshin nodded, eyeing the hand that was on her shoulder and felt something small growing. He immediately suppressed it and shook his head.

"Here." She reached for a bowl next to her and poured a grounded substance into a folded paper and handed it to him. "This will help with the pain and fever. It will also help you sleep."

The assassin eyed it and looked at her.

"It's medicine that a friend of mine, who is a doctor, taught me how to make. You don't have to take it if you don't want to." She offered to take it back.

"She has given that medicine to you before, Himura-san and a few other men of ours." Katsura added. Kenshin tipped the paper, allowing the contents to slide into his mouth and took a few sips of his tea to wash it down.

"How long have I been out?" He inquired.

"About three days now. You lost a lot of blood and had a high fever." Kaoru responded as she placed a palm against his forehead, causing them both to flush in the face at the sudden action and immediately took away her hand. "You still have bit of a fever."

"You should get some rest, Himura-san. We will take our leave. I would like to talk to Kaoru-san for a little bit." Katsura nodded and rose from his seat, padding to the door where he waited for the woman.

Kenshin settled into his futon, pulling the blanket over his body. Kaoru rung a cloth and laid it on his forehead. She could feel him watching her every move which made the color on her face deepen, but was thankful the room was dim enough to where she hoped he didn't see it.

"When you wake later, I'll help change your bandages if you'd like me to." The young maiden smiled as he nodded. "Get some rest, Himura-san."

With that, she bowed slightly and rose to meet with Kogoro and both exited the room to leave to him sleep.

* * *

The older man and young woman went to another room not too far. Kogoro had made sure men stood guard outside of the room Kenshin occupied. They both took a seat where he offered a cup of tea to her where she took it, thanking him.

"First off, I wanted to give my sincere gratitude again for taking care of my men, especially Himura-san. You saved his life and I'm eternally in your debt as he is." Katsura bowed low. Kaoru was going to protest when he sat up and continued. "Kaoru-san, I'll get straight to the point. I would like you to join the Ishin-shishi."

* * *

Well, that's it for the 4th chapter. Hope everyone had a good thanksgiving! Until next time! I will get to Kaoru's age and more indepth with the next chapter. Please write a review to let me know what you thought of this chapter.

Brittanie


End file.
